1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-173352 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which a segregation layer is formed in a dielectric layer. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-173352, the dielectric layer contains a main component containing barium titanate and a sub component containing an Mg oxide and an Si oxide, and the segregation layer mainly containing Mg and Si is formed in the dielectric layer.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is required to be high in Q value, short in time required for charging, and high in moisture resistance.